


A Dog Named Lucy

by sparkling_cider



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha deserves better than this fandom gives her, Gen, I tried to do poetry but it's just a bunch of metaphors, Introspection, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_cider/pseuds/sparkling_cider
Summary: Why she runs.Or: stop hating on Agatha, goddamit.





	A Dog Named Lucy

Agatha runs.

She runs not because she is afraid to die for what is right, but because she's afraid to live for what isn't.

She runs not because she is scared of the truth, but because she's faced it head-on and realized that it has no place for her.

She runs not because she is uncertain, but because she knows exactly what to do.

Agatha runs out of desperation, claws her way out of the pit that is Watford, finds handholds in the knowledge that she deserves to be free.

She's never truly seen the other side, only glimpsed it briefly during those bright, dazzling weeks of summer. The other side appears impossibly beautiful, an illusion of a golden city shining like a beacon amidst the dunes. There, Agatha imagines, she will be no one's endgame, no one's future. There, she will be her own present, will accept herself like the gift she is and cast off the queen's crown she never wanted in the first place.

Agatha runs, because she owes no one anything, least of all a boy with blue eyes and a too-wide smile and an inability to pay attention. Least of all to her parents, whose love had been conditional, chains binding her feet to an immovable cliff. Least of all her magic, which was useful only that it kept her shackles long enough for a pretense of freedom and short enough to make it seem as though there was no escape.

So Agatha runs far away, runs to the Golden State, where she lives with a dog, a friend or two, and, finally, a life that's really her own.


End file.
